Input devices for modern computer systems are typically used to convert analog inputs (e.g., touches, clicks, motions, gestures, button presses, etc.) into digital signals for computer processing. An input device can include any device used to provide data and control signals to an information processing system such as a computer. Some non-limiting examples of input devices include keyboards, key pads, computer mice, remote controls, gaming controllers, joysticks, trackballs, and the like.
Input devices, such as keyboards, are typically designed to maximize comfort and feel when being used. A typical keyboard that is comfortable to use and has good feel is one that has keys that provide resistance when pressed until a certain point at which the keys compress to effectuate a key press. This force profile may be referred to as an S-curve force profile. Conventional keyboard designs that successfully achieve this force profile include mechanical keys such as scissor keys. However, keyboards that utilize mechanical keys are often bulky, heavy, and occupy a lot of space, which are not desirable for keyboards that are designed to be smaller and more compact. To decrease keyboard size and weight, such keyboards may sacrifice comfort and feel, thereby losing customer appeal. Improvements to such keyboards are desired.